


Phantoms [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Spawn (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suture's story from a cop's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantoms [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/hgrg)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/phantoms) | 5.3 MB | 07:43


End file.
